


Arrow Shot

by Kurokaito



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, One Night Stands, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokaito/pseuds/Kurokaito
Summary: After 5 weeks on sea with a sweaty crew, you deserve some private time. What else is more private than sitting alone in a bar?I can think of a few things
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Arrow Shot

It had been a long day. Just this evening you had arrived from 5 weeks on sea, stuck with 10 skilled idiots. They weren’t bad people, not by a long shot, otherwise they wouldn’t be on your crew. However, 5 damn weeks was way too long for any woman to be stuck with 8 men. Having 3 women in one crew was considered a miracle for a lot of crews. Be it in piracy or mercenary. Women just tend to go for a career in the marine, as a solo criminal or go Boa Hancock style with a full female crew. One crew full of women, that doesn’t sound that bad.

Ruckus from the surroundings pull you out of your thoughts and force you to examine the new guests. Within the oaken walls of the bar, a group of rough men had taken seats in two booths. They looked really similar, rugged up and gross. Probably pirates, they always seem to forget the existence of soap. Just a handful of the people looked decent, well 2 more than decent. It would have been three if the one with the ash like hair hadn’t sewn his mouth shut. Of the other two wore one a mask, blue and white vertically striped with 12 holes, ordered like the six of a dice. His hair was unruly like the main of a lion, all falling backwards along his back. His blouse was little to be proud of, black with white spots wasn’t exactly the most fashionable. However, the goods underneath weren’t disappointing. A well defined chest shown at the first few unbuttoned buttons at the top and the signs of a delicious six pack revealed by the last 5 unbuttoned buttons. A pair of blue jeans with small pieces of cloth ordered like the spikes on a dragons back, on the back of his legs, giving the feeling of a cowboy.

It wasn’t difficult to check people out without them knowing. You just needed to know where they were looking and if people were able to follow your line of sight. It’s as simple as that. The rowdy pirates did not notice you checking the last, noteworthy, man out of the much, the only individual in the group who didn’t seem as enthusiastic as the rest. His hair was a fiery red, defying gravity with help of a pair of goggles just above his forehead. His glare matched the fiery cinders from hellfire. A dark brown coat draped over his shoulders, it’s neck piece up to half of his head.

You couldn’t help but lick your lips at his bare chest. Magnificently chiseled porcelain skin, yet seeming as roughed up as the rest of his body. A scar running through his eye, up to his forehead and down his temples only added to his charm. Something that was a tad bothersome were the choice of pants. I mean, black with big yellow spots, held up with a blue waistband? Is he trying to make a fashion statement? Then again, living with only black clothes hasn’t really generated a specific taste outside of black.

Suddenly one of his crewmembers dropped almost half of the contents in his pint into the redheads lap. There was an obvious twitch in his jaw before he punched the man on the jaw. No one in their crew seemed to bat an eye at the sudden violence. Now, brutality within pirate groups was nothing new, however, usually a captain would remain some kind of order when it’s about a dispute between the members. You returned your attention to the half filled glass of whiskey. ‘So a Red headed Captain’ you conducted with a smirk. Seemed legit, captains tend to be more charismatic then your average crew member. Or have a powerful leader kind of feel to them. The redhead possessed some of both, though it seemed more of a violence based power. Unlike yourself.

You glanced to the side as the chair 2 seats away was pulled back. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. The red haired male had taken a seat, his back tense and a fixed glare. The crew did not yield in volume at the absence of their captain. If anything they had become louder.

With a wave of your hand you beckoned the bartender to you, “Double whiskey neat” you ordered with a sweet smile. The bartender nodded his head and within a minute the order was placed before you. While dropping coins in his hand you took the glass and with one light shove it slid over the bar to the red head.

He looked up, a scowl creasing his eyebrows as he noticed your grin. “I didn’t order this”.

You chuckled and signed at the waiter for a second order of the same, “thought you could use it”. The man arched a brow, but as your eyes dart to the rowdy group behind him the male sighed and gulped the strong spirit down.

You chuckled taking the second order for yourself, but instead of downing it you swirled it with an amused grin. “Entertaining bunch you got there. Trip to this island long?” you questioned, sipping the drink.

“Could say so” he grunted, putting the glass back down.

“Can’t be worse then 5 weeks on sea”.

The man snorted, “4 is enough”.

“If only I was that lucky” you mused, signing another round for the redhead.

“Not a local I take then” he spoke, taking the ordered drink from the waiter.

“Oh, no, certainly not” you chuckled, getting up from the chair to occupy the seat next to the man. Holding out a hand you smirked, “(y/n) (s/n), call me (y/n)”.

He mirrored the smirk and shook your hand, his fingers callused, his grip tight. “Eustass Kid”.

“Pleasure Kid” you grinned, retrieving your hand to take another sip of the glass whiskey. “How long will you stay on the island?”

“That’t nothing to you” he grunted.

“Just making small talk. I, will be staying for 3 days maximum, though I’m not looking forward to another few weeks on sea with the crew” you groaned, “they are great but a pain in the ass”.

The man eyed you up and down, as if seizing your level of threat. “Till the damn compass sets I’m stuck here”.

“Hm, suppose you are following a log pose, must take you to interesting places”.

“Hmph, depends what you deem interesting”, he took a gulp, “it would be a lot better if it just sets the moment you set foot on the island”.

“Perhaps, though that takes away 80 percent of the fun” you chuckled.

His attention drifted over to his crew who gradually became more intoxicated. “You know how long it takes for the log pose to set?”

“I have heard it’s 3 days for this island”.

He grunted annoyed, probably not to keen on spending more time here than needed. This island wasn’t all that bad, but on exception of this bar and a brothel there was little to do for stereotype pirate standards. This was the only city present on the island, the rest consisted out of forests and scattered villages. And not the fun forests with weird dangerous animals. No, just plain old bunnies and deer, some fox perhaps, but that’s about it.

“Not much of a land lover I take?” you continued the conversation as Kid wasn’t really putting any effort in doing so.

He snorted, “is any pirate?”

“Such ‘pirates’ are called bandits, and honestly, they are far beneath them” you huffed, having crossed paths with your fair share of big ego thieves.

The bartender flinched as Kid slammed his glass down. You merely eyed his piercing glare with curiosity. “They don’t deserve to be compared to us” he snarled.

“Perhaps they don’t” you mused, leaning on the bar. “Perhaps they do”. You threaded on a thin line as a vein in Kid’s head pumped vigorously.

He inched closer, his breath hot like the flames from hell. “Careful girl” he hissed, obviously not playing like you were.

A smirk curled around the corners of your mouth. “Oh my, I’m terrified” you chuckled, leaning back. “I was simply joking”.

The man gritted his teeth, but nevertheless leaned back into his own chair again.

What had withheld the man from strangling you right then and there, was a mystery. Perhaps he possessed more manners or common sense than you had pitched him for. That didn’t stop you from pushing his buttons. It made it all the more interesting.

“So-” you scooted closer to the man, “since you are a pirate, care to share the name of your crew?”

He turned to you with a look you hadn’t expected. If his eyes could speak, it would question your IQ. Playing the dumb beauty you blinked innocently as if there was nothing wrong with that question.

“The Kid pirates”.

“Hmnn” taking the drink in both hands you took a sip. “Creative”.

All the muscles in his torso and arms tensed up. Those abs straining for more room underneath luscious blanc skin. Whatever kept him from starting a fight only amused you more.

‘This is too fun’.

“And what might your crew’s name be?” Kid attempted to sound casual, poorly. His voice was as strained as the leather pants around your ass.

“Arrow shot” you grinned proudly.

The man almost chocked on his drink, the anger dissolved from his eyes, making place for mockery. “Arrow shot? Doesn’t your captain have a name to show off?”

“It’s the trademark weapon of the boss” the ember drink in your glass was almost completely gone. “It’s also the only thing the government knows about the boss” your proud smirk was met with Kid’s confusion.

“That’s no way to gain a name”.

“No need for a name” you chugged the last bit of drink down, “when you got skill”.

Kid held up his hand to the bartender, “another round for the lady and me”.

You arched a brow. It wasn’t often a pirate captain bought you a drink. “I’ll have another on the rocks”.

The bartender swiftly poured the drinks.

“So what’s the end goal?” you questioned curiously.

“One piece” without missing a beat, no hesitation he spoke of the most outrageous, unreachable goal there was.

Instead of bursting out laughing, which most would do, you grinned. “Aiming for the top. Not bad Kid” you mused, taking the served drink from the bartender.

“What ‘bout you?” he smirked.

“Me?” you hummed looking at the wooden ceiling. They should patch up those bullet holes, would make the joint much classier. Or perhaps they liked the warning it gave off.

“Nothing as grand as yours”, you turned to the man with a mischievous glint, “I just like pissing people off”.

“I noticed” his smirk faltered slightly, remembering a few minutes ago. Or was it more than that? Time seemed irrelevant with an interesting conversation partner.

“Though I usually target Marines. Their faces after they lose are simply priceless”.

The grin returned to Kid’s face, “I’ll drink to that”. He held up his glass.

You clanked yours against his.

“To pissing of the world government” he announced.

“To chaos” you finished and gulped the drink down.

“You hold your liquor well. For a lightweight” Kid grinned after downing his drink as well.

“Thanks, you hold it well for a heavy weight” you snorted, putting down your glass.

He arched a brow, “did you just call me fat?”

A lazy grin spread on your lips as your eyes went from his face, over his nicely sculped abs and lingered on his delicious looking V-line. “Nah, you’re good”.

A smirk appeared on the man’s lips but nevertheless he turned his attention back to the bar. Your attention slowly shifted back to his face while your hand casually got out your room key.

“Are you staying at the docks?” Kid spoke.

You hummed as you slid the key to him, your eyes holding a mischievous grin. “Perhaps” you slid off the barstool, “perhaps not”. You strode to the stairs leading to the hotel rooms. Some of the men on his crew whistled after your leather covered ass swaying seductively.

Just before disappearing up the stairs you turned to look at him with a seductive smile, your finger motioning him to follow in your steps. His Adam’s apple almost visibly bobbed. After a quick glare at his whistling and wooing crew mates who made an attempt to follow you as well, he scurried over to the stairs you had disappeared from.

The lock rumbled before it gave a loud click. You glanced up from the glass of wine you were pouring, a grin plastered on your lips. As soon as the redhead laid eye upon you he couldn’t help but let his jaw hang lightly for a few seconds.

“Mind closing the door? My lingerie is not for all to see” you mused, just a bra and shorts covering your body.

Kid took little time to recover his smirk and closing the door behind him. “Quite fast” he noted, stepping over to where you stood, swirling the glass of wine.

“As I said, I have skill” you purred, sipping from the glass. Something that was needed if one was to succeed in getting out of leather pants within a minute.

A yelp escaped your lips as his cool arm snaked around your waist and pulled you into his torso, which still was, quite bare. “Big words, for such a tiny lady” he smirked glancing down on you.

You arched a brow, “I’ll have you know that these goodies are (your bra size). Just perfect”.

A low chuckle reverberated through his chest against yours.

“Oh, you got something better to do than laughing”. That was the only warning he received before your hand had a firm grip on his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

His lips tasted like rum, with a mix of cinnamon like spices in the background.

The sore loser he was, he immediately went into your advance. His free hand tangling into your hair, pulling your head back. His lips leaving yours, giving more frustration than pleasure, but soon forgiven as they moved towards your neck. His teeth nipping at the skin.

Yet, it was not enough.

With a low growl you ripped off his furry coat. His torso bare, for your eyes to devour. The lips on your neck curled into a smirk, “eager aren’t we?”

“You are just slow” you chided, your hands snaking over the abs that had been seducing you. The skin soft, rugged from the firmness of the muscles.

That comment had the male leave a frustrated bitemark. As teeth buried in the tender skin at the base of your neck had a soft moan left your lips. Tingles spread from reddening the spot, through your spine and causing a warmth soar through your veins.

“Better” you sighed, pulling his hair back again to rejoin his lips into a passionate battle of dominance.

His callused fingers trailed over your spine with feathery touches until they reached the hem of the shorts. The hand that had been occupied with your hair, temporarily let go to unbutton the shorts and pulling them down.

Standing proud in just your underwear you wrapped your hands around his neck, pressing you barely dressed body against his, frustratingly, half-dressed body.

He took hold of your waist, lifting you onto his hips as easily as picking up an apple.

You playfully nipped at his lips, which had anything but a playful effect on the lustful male.

The man groaned as your nails scrapped over his shoulder blades. You peered at him from under your eyelids with a mischievous glint.

It took two mere steps for Kid to get to the bed and drop you down on it. A groan escaped your lips at the loss of heat and levitation. Meanwhile, the redhead kicked off his black combat boots and climbed upon the creaky cot.

You smirked, reaching out your arms for another passionate kiss.

Of course he didn’t give you that. Instead, he moved lower, his hands already pulling your bra over your head.

Real smooth.

Deciding he wouldn’t get away with that so easily you didn’t lift your arms.

‘Damn woman’ was written all over his face. It only made you smirk evilly. Straining your abdomen you reached up to undo the 4 clover buckle that held his belt in place. It took you little time and before Kid realized it he hovered over you in just his red pair of boxers.

The curl on the corner of his mouth told you he didn’t mind one bit. While one hand supported his body weight, the other moved down your sides, giving up on the bra and moving towards your panties.

A sly chuckle left your lips as you twisted your arms so you could reach your back and undo the black laced bra. When freedom was bestowed upon your boobs, his red orbs feasted on how they bounced out of their bounds. “Told you they were purrrfect” you purred, slinging the useless piece of clothing across the room.

“Never said they weren’t” he hummed, lowering down on his one hand to nuzzle into your breasts while his other hand found another spot to caress between your legs.

His teeth tugged at the sensitive skin of your bosom, meanwhile his finger rubbing with quite the pressure over your womanhood caused moans to leave your lips. A high pitched one would leave your throat whenever he put more pressure at a certain point. Not quite sure if it was pleasurable or painful, you were glad he repeated the movement with lapses.

You couldn’t help but bite your lip as Kid’s hand moved underneath the fabric of the lacy thong. God, was it uncomfortable to fight in those lacy pieces of trash. Kid seemed to enjoy the looks of it though, not that it lasts long as it promptly joined the bra somewhere on the floor.

“Tit, for-” you licked your lips while staring at his red boxers, “tat”.

“Playing fair isn’t quite my style” Kid mused, leaning in for another kiss “but I’ll make an exception tonight” his breath teasingly hot on your lips.

“What a gent” you chuckled, pulling him by the neck into another deep kiss. Your free hand found its way to the last piece of his clothing, and made quick work to slide it to his thighs. Further proved to be difficult with his body blocking most of your movement. Luckily, he had enough of the clothing as well and got it off.

Your hand returned to his back, while the other moved into his hay like hair. Perhaps if you had pushed him into the shower first his hair would be washed and soft. Maybe for round two.

“Boss!” a hushed voice broke through your dreamless sleep. You cracked reluctantly an eye open to see your second in command standing as close to the wall as he could. With a silent groan you wriggled yourself away from the arm that was draped over your torso and sat up at the edge of the bed.

“Better have a good reason Marco” you whispered hoarse. Man, that guy may have been rough but he knew how to make a girl moan.

“A pirate crew is trying to steal our ship” he announced, pushing himself away from the wall. He had learned from prior experiences that it was better to either let the assassin lay sleeping or wake up from a distance. They are by no means morning people.

“And a crew of 10 assassins without their captain can’t handle them?” you growled.

“We were with 3, you aren’t the only one with interest on-” his eyes darted over to the peaceful sleeping redhead on the other side of the bed, “private matters”.

“Fine” you grunted, “they gonna get it” you hissed under your breath. This hotel should have delivered decent breakfast and with a man on the other side of the table it would have been a peaceful morning. But of course, some bloody pirates needed to ruin it.

It took little time to gather your clothes and dress. Marco wisely averted his eyes from your glorious naked body.

“Let’s go” you announced before taking the back route of the window and darting over rooftops towards the haven.

“Soo… He and you are a thing now?” Marco questioned in between the jumping.

You arched a questioning brow. “Does he look like the stable type?”

“No, in mental or relationship way” Marco concluded immediately.

You simply rolled your eyes and made haste. “Who’s at the ship?”

“Jin and Conan, not counting Jack”.

“If they hurt Jack- I swear I will gut their sorry asses and scoop their eyes out so they can watch themselves bleed to death” you snapped. The thought of the cute little murderous black cat being harmed by some barbarous pirates, it made your hair stand on end.

Jin, a man standing as tall as Eustass Kid could handle his own. The grand hammer on his back and the daggers hidden in his black coat only proved that fact. His pink hair however, greatly contrasted with his demeanor.

Conan was a woman slightly taller than yourself. She may not look like much with her purple hair and ragged clothes, but there was a reason she was part of an assassin crew. Her knowledge of mechanics was incomprehensible, her fingers faster than a snap of a spit viper and her combat better than any martial artist.

It would have been better if Rowan was present. With his shugi shugi no mi, aka, rule rule fruit, he could easily create barriers or knock them out. It could be described as creating conditions for things that fall into his influence, though there are more possibilities. Whenever a group attacks, he is the guy you want on your side.

“Boss is back!” the deep hopeful voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Jin was sweeping away with his hammer, keeping rugged lowlifes off the dock that your boat was moored at. Some of the enemy group looked up, many of them either snorted or burst out laughing.

“Your captain is a woman?!”

“That’s your big back-up plan?!” the enemy crew laughed their assess off, save a few who seemed oddly familiar.

You easily leaped the 10 meters of water between the shore and your ship.

“Captain!” Conan shouted and threw your favorite weapon. The bow and custom made arrows. These babies were as thin as needles, made off wood, and a special kind of feather at the end of the shaft to make it an arrow.

“Thank you” you smiled broadly. Conan saluted you before jumping on the dock to aid Jin again.

Men began to laugh harder once they saw your weapon. Only 3 remained stoic now. One of which really tugged at a memory in your mind. Those blue stripes… It will be a matter for later.

A hand full of arrows gained you a quantity of 12, exactly 2/3 of the men that were laughing their ass off.

“Bitch-” you pulled the string back, “Momma is back” you smirked as the string bounces back to its original position and 8 loud groans, 3 yelps and one scream filled the air. All targets were hit and fell to their knees. Each arrow at least half way through their bodies.

You turned smugly to the guy in the blue and white striped mask, assuming he was the captain. “Better treat them fast. These babies are poisonous” you mused, motioning to the arrows on your back.

The man cursed under his mask and yelled orders for the men to carry the wounded back to the ship. You and the 3 others watched on amused as they scurried away.

Suddenly the stripe mask guy pointed at two guys, “get the captain” the man’s voice turned from annoyed commands into an eerie promise. So much for him being the captain.

“Conan, deck. Jin stand by. Marco, back” you ordered, each of your crew knowing what to do with these simple commands. Perfectly short, just in time to give your body a millisecond to block the two scythes aiming at your chest from the masked man. His scythes were attached with some kind of mechanism to a wrist band.

“I’d have you hand me the antidote now” he growled.

You held on firm, “what’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

“Not now Conan!” you yelled back. Your right hand shifting the position of the bow to block another hit.

You could almost hear the man grit his teeth as he land blow after blow onto your bow. It may be wood, but luckily it wasn’t any normal wood. That would be too fragile in your line of work.

“If you-” you had to step back with a particular hard blow, “have a good doctor he can fix an antidote in no time”.

The masked man was having none of it and kept landing blow after blow. They weren’t exceptionally powerful, but his speed made it difficult to find and opening to land a blow of your own.

Marco kept his hands on his double daggers at his side, ready to step in whenever he deemed it life threatening or whenever you gave the word.

But that wouldn’t be good for your reputation now, would it?

The fight heated up, scratches upon the lacquer increased with each hit the scythes land.

“Go Captain!” you could hear Conan cheer happily. She was holding down all the canons on deck with one of her inventions that allowed her to manipulate them all at the same time. Jin was still on the dock with you, making sure no one would aid your opponent.

Perhaps it was about time you stepped up your game. A smirk was the man’s only warning as suddenly you disappeared from sight.

“Yaaazz Boss is so awesome! You see that!? See her?! Jin are you looking?!”

“Conan shut up!” Marco snapped, trying to not follow you with his eyes. The mistake had been made before, while keeping eye on where you were moving the enemy could kind of read where you were. Lesson learned.

With immense speed you moved around the male. Your body cut clean through the air, leaving no trace of wind. Rowan always described it as becoming one with one’s environment. It sounded pretty accurate.

You went for the first strike in his abdomen.

It worked.

You land strike after strike. The man just wildly trying to guess where you would be on instinct. After about 16 tries he almost caught you, but you dove in time to go for his knees instead of his diaphragm. 

“Boss!”

Your head snapped to Marco as he screamed while leaping towards where you were moving towards. You saw the piece of metal a split second to late before smashing face first into it.

“Captain…” the man in the mask groaned as he straightened up.

“What kind of state is that?” Another man had come to your opponents rescue, and that voice was awfully familiar. And what on earth was Jin doing? Letting metal fly into your battleground.

You scrambled up, bow still in your hands as you turned towards the new enemy. Jin held onto his hammer with all his might. You arched a brow on the way at his odd behavior. That’s for later concern.

“Take your crewmate and leave” you growled, the grip on the bow tightening.

Eustass Kid turned his eyes to you, embers sizzling within those orbs. “You don’t get to give me orders” he snapped, reaching out his hand.

The metal junk that had so rudely interrupted your speed walk was flying towards his arm, just like many more metal objects. Now you understood why Jin was holding onto his hammer that hard. It may be made of wood, but the steel nails were apparently enough to be attracted to the redhead.

“Neat trick, though I prefer your other skills more” you winked, resting a hand on your hip while leaning on one foot.

Kid’s eyes seem to finally recognize you. Perhaps anger had had his eyes clouded. I mean, who could not recognize you. “You- wait, (y/n) is this your crew’s ship?” he questioned confused.

“It is MY ship. I’m the captain” you corrected.

“Kid, she has poisoned half our-”

“2/3” you chided.

“2/3 of our crew” Killer glared at you. Probably. It was hard to judge with a mask blocking his expressions.

Kid’s confusion returned into a glare once again.

You held your hands up in innocence, “if I had known their captain was you, I wouldn’t have poisoned them. Maybe a slap on the wrist though, they did try to steal my shit” you mused.

“Language!”

“Shut up Marco! Nobody cares” you snapped to your second mate who, despite his tone, seemed all to amused by this all.

“So you will give us the antidote?” Killer cautioned, no hope detected in his voice.

“If she doesn’t I’ll make her” Kid growled.

You arched a brow and within a second you are in front of the male, pulling him down on his coat. Your lips collided fiercely with the male, the rough yet soft sensation which was repeated over and over last night had tingles once again spread through your body.

All people looked on with gaped mouths.

You lightly pulled back, your breath caressing over his lips as you spoke. “You gonna make me do what?”

Kid growled, his arms wrapping around you in an iron grip. “You better hand us an antidote”.

“Or else?” you purred, a finger trailing over his chiseled chest. The man almost shuddered at the action, the remembrance of last night fresh in his mind.

“I’ll make you regret it” he whispered huskily into your ear.

With a chuckle you slid out of his grip like soap in the shower. “You could have just asked nicely you know” you hummed, striding over to your ship.

In the background you could hear Conan groan: “Get a room…”

“Uhm… Captain? Are you just going to give it to them?” Marco questioned, eyeing the interaction suspiciously. Jin glowered at the pirates, not liking them one bit. Given the line of your and their work, it isn’t that surprising. Normally pirates with bounties were meant to be hunted.

“I don’t see why not. I had a good night. The least I can do is show him some curtesy” you shrugged, hopping onto the ship and fetching a small bottle with yellow liquid inside.

When you emerged the one metal arm of Kid had dispersed and revealed his human flesh. Once again you appeared in front of him, dangling the little tube of antidote.

“That’s not enough” the masked man scowled.

“It’s concentrated, add 500 ml of fresh water and give a dose of 2ml” you explained matter-of-factly. Kid reached for the tube but you held it back. “But, I’d like something in return” you grinned.

Eustass scowled, “What?”

“The name of little masked blondie and that you,” you stabbed your finger into his chest, “take me out for diner”.

“Fine” he agreed so fast that his masked buddy stood frozen.

Conan, the fool she is, actually burst out laughing. “Oh my god! An assassin and a pirate walk into a diner! This is the start of a really bad joke!” she doubled over, half choking on oxygen.

“Assassin?” the masked man, which still hadn’t given his name, questioned with caution. He obviously was the brains of the ship. Kid seemed to slightly lack in that area.

“Wanted assassin” you corrected with a smug smile.

“His name is Killer” Kid interrupted, snatching the bottle from your hand and throwing it to Killer. “Go and fix that, I’ll handle this”.

“Alright captain” Killer responded almost unsure, before going off to safe the crew.

“So, what time will you be picking me up?” you purred, leaning into the arm that was still wrapped around your waist.

“Are you certain you are content with the restaurants this island has to offer?” his lips curled into a smirk, “rumors say the next island has a lot more options”.

You arched a brow, a playful smile on your lips, “Is the great Eustass Kid asking for a rain check? I didn’t think you’d like to see more of me, thought you couldn’t handle this” you motioned to your body.

“I handle it just fine” he pulled you closer, “last night you agreed”.

“Still do” you smirked pecking his lips before slipping out of his grip.

“Captain… you kinda have to explain this situation…” Marco sighed, relaxing the grip on his daggers.

“Don’t worry about it” you waved him off.

“Boss! Red called, there is a job” Jin, who apparently had snuck off inside the cabin to answer a ringing den den mushi, called out.

“Really now…” one last time your eyes ran up and down Eustass’ body. “I have a nice offer” you stated.

Kid arched a brow, “I ain’t taking you to dinner tonight”.

“Not about that” you chuckled and threw a small den den mushi at him. “I propose an alliance”.

“You what?!”

“Shut up Marco!” you snapped.

“Hmpf, do whatever you want” Kid responded, pocketing the small telephone snail.

“Aaaw, we are going to be like, best friends!”

“Wait… did you just friendzone me?” the man’s eyes widened.

A chuckle rolled off your lips as you couldn’t help your eyes from going to a certain part of him. “See you around big boy~” you purred, turning on your heel and disappearing into the ship.

“Did she seriously just friendzone me?”

“Dude….” Marco looked dryly at the redhead, “learn sarcasm”.

“She’s full of it!” Conan chimed happily.


End file.
